Qualna
Qualna is a member of the Governance de Magi who controls the Aether element. He is crimson instead of teal because Balthazar is already teal. According to a conversation he had with the other members of the Governance de Magi in the end of Mardek 2, he can imitate others using his magic. After Moric's defeat, the Governance de Magi send Qualna to kill Rohoph after he comments on how he could do better at killing Rohoph than Moric did. Under the guise of Clavis, he controls the King of Goznor and orders Mardek and his group to find the Elemental Crystals of Belfan. After some of the crystals have been found, Rohoph confronts the King, believing him to be possessed by Qualna. After the King's defeat, Qualna reveals himself as Clavis, and he tries to escape to Anshar through an Astral Tunnel, asking Rohoph to return with him to help save Anshar. However, although Mardek and Rohoph do pursue him, it is only to kill Qualna. Finally, Rohoph casts a spell to prevent him from Soul Transferring again, despite his previous promise that he would not do so. Qualna uses an odd weapon called "Aquila". He also seems to know that the Violet Crystal is corrupting other Governors (including Rohoph) but is unsure how it is affecting himself. He is the primary antagonist of Chapter 3. Quotes "Ignoring how these caterpillars uttered what they're trying to say, I do agree; Rohoph needs to be perish'd. He cannot be left to roam loose with the knowledge he possesses! If he rallies enough of a resistance - which it seems he's trying to do - then, why sirs, we're well and truly buggered twice and whenceways till sundown, sunup and then some!" "Why Gaspar, that's awfully poetic for you! I'm amazed!" "You didn't THINK when you killed Moric, did you, Rohoph? You didn't THINK at all. You killed one of our mutual friends, but worse, you dislodged a Keystone of the very structure of our civilisation. Do you have ANY IDEA how much his death hurt us, his friends, or how much his loss cost Anshar?" "Do you not even REMEMBER the power we wield, Rohoph? I think you've been on this pissant little rockball for too long. But I think you also fail to realise that you are becoming what you accuse us of. " "I suppose in a way I'll be... glad to be away from this. I hate conflict, you know. I just want to see it end peacefully, but I see that won't happen, so... I just don't want to see it at all. I don't want to see anything anymore. " (last words, to Rohoph, right after he breaks his promise and casts the Soul Sealing Spell) "YOU UTTER MONSTER!" Personality Qualna's personality is, arguably, quite different to Moric's. Despite being corrupted by the violet crystal, Qualna's mind seems to be the less tainted as it is shown that he is aware that the violet crystal is changing the other Governors' behavior (including Rohoph's) as well as his own, and suspects that the violet crystal is somehow controlling them. It is revealed in Dreamstone #17 that he was actually going to bring back Rohoph to help him destroy the violet crystal but couldn't tell him that because the GdM would find out and kill them both. Despite this, Qualna is somewhat ruthless, controlling the king of Goznor and getting him killed by Rohoph just to teach him a lesson, that he was also affected by the violet crystal. He also seems to not care at all about humans stating that Belfan and the King's death does not *matter*. It is shown that he deeply cares about his fellow GdM and about the population of Anshar though and that he dislikes conflict and prefers to solve disputes through talking instead of fighting. Powers and Abilities Qualna is capable of using powerful aether-based abilities, as he is the aether-based Governance de Magi member. He has a unique ability of creating Astral Tunnels that allow him to freely go between Belfan and Anshar, which he didn't allow Moric to go through due to the fact he did not want Rohoph to die. Similar to all other annunaki Qualna could perform a Soul Transfer on an aether person or a corpse although he is capable of controlling people who do not have the same attribute as he does as well, as shown as what he did to the King of Goznor. He can also create copies of his opponents. It is known that he is much stronger than Moric, as shown during Rohoph's fight with him. He is in possession of a strange weapon known as Aquila. Although he is the aether-based Governance de Magi member, he is capable of using other elemental magic to a certain degree, possibly due to the fact that aether people can have various personalities. As with seemingly all Governance de Magi members, he is capable of using a devastating attack that matches his element and which targets multiple opponents simutaneously, known as Arcane Cataclysm. He is also capable of mimicking other people's appearances as he said to the other Governance de Magi, which are apparently recognizable by the key imprinted on their head, which Mardek nor his companions didn't think much of. Trivia *In the original version of MARDEK chapters 1 and 2, Qualna was referred as female (since Annunaki are genderless). However in the new versions, and in chapter 3, Qualna now is referred as male. *His title in the Governance de Magi is the Diviner. *Qualna is the third Governance de Magi character to die after Rohoph and Moric. *Aquila is a constellation, specifically the Eagle. Whether or not this is important or even relevant remains to be seen. Category:Governance de Magi Category:MARDEK Characters Category:Deceased Characters